


Bathory day, bloody day

by Jackb



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: A positive one, Blood, Demon Blood, Elisabeth Bathory, Focus on Emeritus I, Gen, Lot of blood, Obviously inspired by the song Elizabeth, Papa I has great admiration for Elisabeth, Sibling, Sibling Relationship, So blood, Young Papa II and III, demon transformation, in their twenty or so, look there's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Papa I has a great admiration for the Countess Bathory and want to honor her memory in his own way. If only he could not be bothered every time he does something interesting.





	Bathory day, bloody day

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this fandom had been so nice to me, thank you so much, so here some more with the Emeritus bro with a bit more focus on I.
> 
> I will do more with them, so if you have any request, throw them at me, I'm motivated :) (anyway I have ideas so more might come)
> 
> As always, remember english is not my native language, I do my best but you might see mistakes and all, if you see something big, tell me, I will fix it as soon as I can.
> 
> Enjoy yourself ;)

Despite the help of his ghouls, it had taken Emeritus the First far longer to fill up the bathtub than he had originally planned. He had clearly misjudged how long it would take to butcher nearly sixty people just to collect their blood. But really who could have thought a human would take minutes to empty themselves ?

He threw the last body among the others on the floor with a grunt. It was.. physical to hold them that long. But finally, his goal had been fulfilled. The sun hit the stained glass of his bathroom and the color came to reflect on the surface of the bathtub. The blood was steaming hot. Despite being in August, the stone walls of the Apostolic Palace where he resided kept the temperature low and bearable all year long. He had always been grateful for it.

 

He rubbed his hands together and dismissed his ghouls. They could take care of the pill of bodies and clean the mess later, right now a more important matter required all his attention. He undid his Papal dress and let it drop on the floor, covering some corpses with it. His bathroom was not small, yet not a single place was not covered by a body. First removed the rest of his clothes until he was fully naked. The atmosphere was ethereal, divine when he entered the bath. He was struck by how warm it was and let himself sink into the red liquid with ease. A sigh of contentment escaped his lips while some blood spilled on the floor, with him in it, the bathtub was full to the top.

 

« This is for you Elisabeth. » He said calmly, religiously.

 

He relaxed in his bath, the density of the blood enwrapping every inch of his body in cosiness. He closed his eyes, letting the sensation and the smell get him. But barely a few minutes had passed until the door of his bathroom opened abruptly. He forced himself out of the moment to open his eyes to see who dared to bother him right now. If it had been a child of sin or a ghoul, he would have made them regret the disturbance. But no, it was his younger brother Emeritus the Third. Satan be his witness, his tolerance for his brothers was out of control, so he didn’t chase him.

 

« Oh damn, you really didn’t go by half. » He exclaimed, impressed.

 

First imagined one of his ghouls might have spilled the deed to him. He gestured for him to approach and Third walked with little ease on the cooling corps.

 

« You know I never does. »

« Where did you find all this people ? » He asked will getting on his knees beside the bathtub to be at his brother height

« We wiped a small Christian church, it’s Sunday, they were at their Mass, so it was easy. You should have seen their Priest face when I arrived. » He chuckled. « They were terrorized. »

« You should have invited me. » Third said early pouting in disappointment, his hand dived into the blood for a few seconds before it emerged. His skin had become a deep black and his claws were out. Blood, especially in huge quantity like that really called their demon side out.

« Maybe next time. »

« So what was all that for ? Just for the fun of it ? »

« Maybe. » First teased, but they both knew that they were always something deeper in everything First did. « No, today is the anniversary of Elisabeth Bathory’s birth. I wanted to do something special to honor her memory. She was a nasty woman. » He smiled.

« Oh yes she was. »

« So what’s better to honor her than taking a blood bath. »

« Maybe you should have started to take some sooner, you already got wrinkles, you know. »

« And I’ve only just a few virgin blood here. » He added.

 

They both laughed.

 

« You know, I think, she mixed blood with water, I’m not sure she really took full blood bath like that. » He played again with the blood and felt more and more filaments under his fingers, he showed some to his brother.

« I know, I think I overlooked this detail, it started to coagulate a bit. »

« Gross. » Third winced.

« Not that much, you get used to and it’s worth it anyway. The density of the blood. » He hummed from pleasure. « It’s perfect. »

« Great, now I want to try it. »

« Then go do your own slaughter, this is mine. »

 

Third looked at him falsely outraged and First relaxed a bit in the bath with a smile.

 

« I’m gonna leave you, the smell start to get to my head, how can you stay right in it ? It doesn’t drive you crazy ? »

« You’ll get used to the excitement blood bring to us, and once you control it, you will see it make you more powerful. »

  
Third interested smile made his way on his face. The door slammed open again and First rolled his eyes.

 

« How come you can go butcher some of this Christian peasant, but I can’t ? » Emeritus the Second asked mildly bitter.

« Maybe because I’m the current Papa and thus I can do nearly whatever I want. » He answered calmly with a hand gesture that pushed more blood outside the bathtub.

« Yeah well then, when do you retire ? » He boldly provoked.

 

First sighed with a small chuckle.

 

« You know I love both of you, but I would really like to take my bath in peace. »

« Not before you answer me. » Second insisted and Third chuckled.

 

First closed his eyes and started to sink fully into the blood. First his neck.

 

« Hey ! Answer me old dog. » His tone was pressing but not mean. Then his chin.

« Shut up you arrogant puppy. » Second chuckled at that. He watched his brother immerse quickly until he was out of sight. More blood spilled on the floor and the surface quickly returned to calm. If you didn’t know someone was in there you couldn’t know, not a single bit of skin nor any movement betrayed the moment.

 

« How long do you think he can stay without breathing ? » Third asked, his brother shrugged, he wasn’t sure.

« It’s been two minutes already. He might reach his limit soon. » He said after a moment.

 

After four minutes Third started to worry.

 

« Do you think we should pull him out ? »

« I think he is fine, and.. I don’t really want his claws coming for me, but go on. »

« Nah, thanks. »

  
Finally, their big brother emerged, first it was his hands, his skin had turned black and long sharp deep blue claws orned his fingers. His head broke past the surface, blood and filaments covered him but the two younger brothers didn’t pay attention to it. Their eyes were focused on the few blue and golden spots on his face and skull, his ears had grown longer and pointed and his demon eye glowed brightly. He licked some of the blood off his face with his, now, long and blue tongue.

It was always a sight and they both knew it was still nothing compared to how much of his demon heritage their brother was capable to access. This was at best the first rank of the transformation, they’d seen their brother go far further. He was excellent at this, nearly as good as Nihil. But even if it was the first rank of his transformation, it didn’t remove the monstrous beauty of it.

The room became heavier, it didn’t quite bothered them, just made their own demon heritage vibrant. As if it was called.

 

« Still there ? » First said in a deep inhuman voice and smiled at them.

« Like I said, I was leaving. » Third got up and walked back toward the door, he stepped on the face of a man and heard his nose broke under his foot. He chuckled and whispered another ‘gross’ before getting out.

 

Second also walked outside after a genuine smile of admiration. He closed the door after him, leaving First alone. He sighed, relieved, he was finally alone to enjoy his bath. Sadly, by now, it had cooled off a bit, a mild inconvenience he chooses not to focus on. He installed comfortably and started to sing for the Countess. His unholy voice echoed in the room and resonate in the corridor for every soul to hear.

 

**End.**

 


End file.
